


Lanakila

by McDannoMauLoa



Series: McDanno: A Complete History [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Board Games, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoMauLoa/pseuds/McDannoMauLoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny teaches Steve how to play RISK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lanakila

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Lanakila (Traduction française)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270960) by [McDannoMauLoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoMauLoa/pseuds/McDannoMauLoa)



> Lanakila is Hawaiian for "Victory". A one shot that can be considered canonical with the rest of the series.

  
Response to [](http://shoot-the-curl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shoot_the_curl**](http://shoot-the-curl.livejournal.com/)  24 hour writing challenge. Prompt is from [](http://sanguine2.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sanguine2**](http://sanguine2.livejournal.com/) : Moment of surrender.   


Steve looked perplexed. Danny couldn’t believe his fiancée had managed to live 35 years, do a stint in the Navy, have a general fascination with all things warfare, and throughout all this, had never learned how to play RISK.

“Come on, babe, it’s not that complicated. World domination – nothing you can’t handle.” Danny smiled across the polished koa wood dining table. He thought for a moment Steve wasn’t staring at the board, but instead at the wayward pizza crumbs that had found their way onto Danny’s side of the table. Danny brushed them off, thinking perhaps it would help his anal-retentive partner focus better if he wasn’t thinking about cleaning house.

“I’m thinking.” Steve said through the hand cupping his face with the index finger atop his nose. “You’ve got all of North and South America so I’m trying to decide what to do with the massive amount of armies you’ll be getting on your next turn.

“You may just lose this one.” Danny winked. “I have to be better than you at something, Super SEAL.”

“You’re better at bitching.” Danny could see the smile in Steve’s eyes, even though his mouth was still covered.

“Ooh, ouch.” Danny recoiled. “Just see if you get any tonight, Steven.”

“I will.” Steve said, putting his hand down. “I’m irresistible.” He finally placed some of his armies on the board, and stood up, taking his water glass back to the kitchen.  Danny thought nothing of it, and focused on his next move, but when Steve came back to the table he straddled Danny on his chair and planted a long kiss on him.

“Dammit, Steve! You’re breaking my concentration!” Danny protested.

“Your hands on my ass would suggest otherwise, Danny.” Steve smiled, kissing him again.

“Do I get the idea you don’t want to play anymore because I’m winning?”

“You’re gonna win anyway, so I surrender. Invade me.”

“That’s quite the line there, but I’ve heard better mister. I’ll storm the barbarian gates after I steal Kamchatka and pound you into the ground in Asia.”

“Why don’t you pound me into the ground in Hawai’i?” Steve suggested.

“Because I- ohhhhh!” Danny trailed off with a gasp as Steve, who had been kissing him gently down the side of his neck, gently bit into his right nipple through his shirt.

As much as he liked having sex with Steve every free minute (the man was a nymphomaniac), he also liked to enjoy quiet evenings at home, and he liked to leave bed every once in a while and do other things, like play RISK with his partner. But apparently war games were a bad idea, because they clearly got Steve aroused. Danny made a mental note to dig out Candyland from the box of Gracie’s things she’d outgrown that he’d been meaning to donate.

“Babe, can we finish the game first? I’m not in the mood right now.”

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not! How would you know?”

Steve squeezed Danny’s hard, leaking dick through his pants. “Big Danny seems to be supporting my argument.”

Steve stood up with a wry grin, and the next thing Danny knew his hard dick was grinding against Steve’s shoulder as he was flung over it like a beach towel and hauled toward the stairs.

“Steven, put me down!”

“World domination, Danny!” Steve exclaimed as he took the first step. “Your little game there has taught me well.”

“But I was _winning_!” Danny protested.

“But I’ve got the prize.” Steve laughed at his own joke. “A knockout blond with excellent bedroom skills.”

“Bedroom skills that you won’t be seeing for a long time if you don’t _put me down_!” Danny fumed.

“All right. You win.” Steve said as he laid Danny on their bed. Danny moved to get up but was disarmed by the sight of Steve stripping his t-shirt over his head and quickly dropping his pants and underwear to the floor, looking vulnerable for a split second before stretching out on the bed beside him. Danny’s gaze was transfixed as he took in the magnificent sight of his naked partner.

Steve gave the slightest pout. “Baby, please?”

Danny kissed him, then pulled away and looked him straight in those damn persuasive eyes.

“I guess _you_ win.”

Steve pulled Danny on top of him, cradling his hips between his thighs.

“Yeah, I do.” He grinned victoriously. “Get your clothes off babe.”


End file.
